


Heaven on earth

by BlueGrammar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Guilt, Lemon, Nara Week (Naruto), Nature, Romance, ShikaSaku Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGrammar/pseuds/BlueGrammar
Summary: "Sakura slowly got up from the bed and picked a random dress in her closet. They had a great life there. They were previously ninjas, so they knew how to get everything they needed. They weren't afraid of travelling three days to grocery shop or to buy sundresses. They weren't afraid of hunting, sleeping on the forest ground, and being the only humans in sight."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Shikaku Week 2020





	Heaven on earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the day 4 of the Shikasaku week! I really enjoyed writing this! The lyrics are from the song "Bushes and Briars" by McDonnel Trio :)

Sakura let a sharp breath escape her throat as she was pushed down onto the bed. She loved the smell of lavender that they used to clean their bed sheets, and the duck feathered pillow that they had to craft themselves, but what she loved the most were the hand of Shikamaru that were already caressing each and every inch of her body.

''Shikamaru? In the middle of the day?'' she laughed, as he was climbing his way next to her.

''Why not? It's not like we had any obligations. We can literally do whatever we want, whenever we want to.''

The massive bed made out of wood that they cut themselves let out a few cracking noises, but Sakura didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and raised her head so they could kiss.

It was hard to believe that someone like Shikamaru would want to be with her. Yet, here he was, with her. On the green mountain, in a house they built themselves, and ready to make love to her.

His kisses were so tender, it lit a fire in Sakura's chest. Her hands went down on his muscular arms (he had been cutting a lot of wood lately, so it was even more visible), and slowly, she sat down and guided him so she could be the one laying on top of him.

''It's true,'' she replied with a smile, ''whatever we want, whenever we want...''

As her hands were going under Shikamaru's shirt, she felt him shivering. She took her time, making sure to touch and caress his whole body like he did for her before. When she reached his crotch and started to masturbate him, he bit his lips and closed his eyes.

''This is heaven on earth,'' he whispered.

Sakura smiled again, before going down on him. The window of their bedroom was open, and she could hear the birds singing. Summer there was always fresh, but the sun was bright as well, and it felt good to feel it on her skin.

Shikamaru moaned louder as she was wrapping her whole mouth around him, playing with her pink hair. He soon stopped her, because he already felt close.

''You're too sexy for me,'' he said with glimmers in his eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but blush. He caressed her thighs again and she gently took one of his hands to guide it between her legs. After that, he touched her exactly they way she liked to be touched. As she rested on the bed, feeling that warmth in her tummy, she couldn't help but think that it was too good to be true. Shikamaru was good with his tongue and his fingers. And their bodies were used to each other.

She nostalgically recalled the first time they made love together and how clumsy it had been, and how long it took before they could reach this harmony. But it was all worth it.

''Yes, do that more,'' she moaned as she pushed Shikamaru's head a bit further on her.

Eventually, she felt like they needed to take things further and they moved so that she could ride him. She liked that position because it allowed her to have control on things. And he loved that position ‘cause it felt good to be controlled by somebody else.

Sakura's moans were loud, but none of them cared, because aside from the birds, deer, and maybe that old bear that was around sometimes, there was no one that could hear them.

''Hm, Shikamaru!'' she yelled.

That must have been what freedom tasted like, she thought as she was reaching her climax.

''Do you want a cup of tea?''

But when she rested on the bed after sex, and the euphoria was leaving her body, Sakura felt the weight of what they'd done too heavy for her to bear with. She turned on her side and didn't answer.

Luckily, Shikamaru was extremely patient. Unlike her who would get mad at every opportunity she had, he stayed calm, caressed her shoulders and kissed her forehead before heading to the kitchen to boil some water.

She looked outside the windows. She could see the white top of the mountain far away, above the fir tree tops, and feel the fresh breeze of the wind, but she couldn't help thinking of what they had lost.

Konoha's symbol was fire. Oh, how they left that fire behind, that day, when Shikamaru's clan learnt that he was in a relationship with a lower caste ninja. To them, she was the worst thing that could have ever happened. Shikamaru was supposed to get with someone his parents would have chosen for him. They yelled at him that Sakura was nothing, that she would leave him and sleep with another man, and other things like that.

Then, they organised a wedding for him, with some random girl that Sakura didn't know about. She thought it was over, because why would he pick her, someone he'd been dating for a few months only, when the entire future of his clan was laying on his shoulder? Shikamaru wasn't exactly known to be someone to fight for his own interest. On the contrary, he was rather lazy and liked to avoid conflict.

But he showed up in her door the next day, a few things packed into a bag, and told her to leave with him, so she did.

Sakura slowly got up from the bed and picked a random dress in her closet. They had a great life there. They were previously ninjas, so they knew how to get everything they needed. They weren't afraid of travelling three days to grocery shop or to buy sundresses. They weren't afraid of hunting, sleeping on the forest ground, and being the only humans in sight.

When she got down, the smell of the tea guided her to the living room, where a hot cup of cherry green tea was waiting for her. Shikmaru had a cup of coffee that was next to him, on the window sill. He was watching outside the window. The landscape was gorgeous, and he claimed he would never get tired of it.

Sakura got closer and put her cup next to his. Slowly, she rested her head on his shoulder. Two wild rabbits were jumping around a tree, not too far.

''You know,'' Shikamaru said quietly, ''we could build a garden. Maybe we could have a bunny or some birds.''

''Sure,'' Sakura mumbled.

She glanced at the plate of food that was outside, for the deer to come and eat. It was empty. They kept it there because Shikamaru seemed to naturally bond with all of the deer that were around, and it reminded him of his previous life, in the Nara forest.

''How long as it been?'' Sakura asked slowly.

''One year.''

''Hm...''

Sakura left through the main door to fill the plate again with hay. Shikamaru kept on sipping on his cup and looked at her with a smile. He really did seem happy. So why did she feel like they had made the wrong decision?

''Are you okay?'' Shikamaru asked.

He had suddenly disappeared from his spot and was next to Sakura.

She looked at him. His face looked so much more relaxed than when they lived in Konoha...

''I'm good,'' she replied with a smile.

He held her tight.

She had that crazy idea to just return to Konoha... She didn't like the idea of Shikamaru being cut off from his family. She wanted to know her in-laws. She missed her family too. She missed her friends. But it was a bad idea to go back after all this mess. And she knew that.

She put her hands on top of Shikamaru's. He was talking about having a kid sometimes. He was moving on. She wasn't.

''Do you... Ever miss Konoha?'' she asked quietly.

''No,'' Shikamaru replied straight away while burying his face in her shoulder, ''I'm happier than I've ever been. All I need is you.''

.  
.  
.

“Sometimes I am weary and troubled in my mind  
But if I should go to love, my love he will say, “Nay.”  
If I show to him my madness, he’ll never love me again”


End file.
